Disappearing act done poorly - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Taehyung traverse une rupture et décide de "faire face" à ses sentiments en allant au cinéma tous les soirs pour regarder le même film ; Yoongi est un employé de cinéma fatigué, mais parvenant à supporter Taehyung. Taehyung/Yoongi (Taegi) Slash. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Taehyung/Yoongi, alias le Taegi.

C'est une traduction de **disappearing act done poorly** par _yoojung (kyungchul)_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

La fic se passe en Amérique parce que l'auteur en a décidé ainsi. Taehyung est né et a grandi aux États-Unis et ne parle coréen qu'avec sa famille et ses amis coréens (dont il n'avait pas beaucoup jusqu'à l'université). Et Yoongi a déménagé quand il avait 8 ans et aime seulement utiliser l'âge hiérarchique quand il parle coréen.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le cinquième jour, Taehyung se rendit à l'avant de la file pour acheter son ticket, quelque chose comme des flashs de reconnaissance apparaissaient dans les yeux de l'employé de cinéma.

« Tu sais, tu peux réserver et acheter des tickets sur Internet, de cette façon, tu peux être sûr d'avoir une bonne place », les mots étaient prononcés lentement et Taehyung lui sourit pour montrer qu'il comprenait. L'autre garçon le regarda du coin de l'œil et Taehyung voulut roucouler en voyant à quel point le plus petit était mignon. S'il était tout à fait honnête, il aurait été extrêmement intimidé par son regard si cela s'était produit la première ou la deuxième nuit où Taehyung était venu ici. Mais à ce moment-là, il savait que même si l'employé semblait vouloir déchirer votre ticket en deux si vous respiriez d'une manière qui l'irritait, en réalité, Taehyung l'avait surpris en train de profiter de son quart de travail pour regarder Vice Versa gratuitement deux nuits de suite.

« Yoongi », gémit-il, « ce n'est pas parce que je n'utilise pas quelque chose que je n'en suis pas au courant, tu me traites comme un gamin. » Il termina sa déclaration par une moue qu'il savait contre-intuitive.

L'autre garçon claqua sa langue et détourna son regard pour taper quelque chose. Son gilet d'uniforme rouge vif était deux tailles trop grandes pour lui et lorsqu'il se pencha légèrement, il glissa un peu, faisant ressortir sa chemise jaune et Taehyung gloussa. Le côté de la bouche de Yoongi s'incurva vers le bas avec un léger froncement de sourcils et Taehyung se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« Désolé gamin, mais nous n'avons plus de tickets pour Evangelion en japonais. »

Taehyung n'essaya pas le moins du monde de cacher la détresse qui apparut sur son visage.

« Quoi ! Tu ne m'as pas gardé un ticket pour moi ? Yoongi, je pensais que nous avions quelque chose de spécial », il essaya de lui envoyer un regard suppliant, mais le garçon plus âgé leva juste les yeux. Il jura qu'il pouvait voir quelque chose comme un petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils parce qu'évidemment, Yoongi ne semblait pas voir l'ampleur du problème. Le doublage anglais était toujours si nul, si Taehyung était honnête, il préférerait même regarder le doublage coréen, peu importe le nombre de phrases maladroites qu'il aurait à subir. Il envisageait sérieusement de s'envoler pour la Corée pendant quelques instants, mais pourquoi le regarder en coréen alors qu'il avait appris la version japonaise à l'ouverture pour pouvoir dire quelques mots ?

« Habituellement, les gens se débrouillement par eux-mêmes pour réserver des billes », dit Yoongi, « et ils laissent un nom, ce que tu n'as d'ailleurs pas fait. Alors, comment suis-je censé détenir un ticket pour quelqu'un si je ne connais pas son nom et si oui ou non, il va se présenter ? »

Taehyung manqua un battement dans leur conversation pour le traiter. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que s'il connaissait le nom de Yoongi vu qu'il était sur son badge, il ne s'était jamais présenté même s'ils s'étaient vus consécutivement ces dernières nuits. Yoongi ne savait peut-être même pas qu'il était coréen aussi. Il se demanda si Yoongi le connaissait juste comme un autre gars ou s'il lui avait donné un surnom. Peut-être Evangelion-Kid puisque c'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici. Il fronça légèrement le nez, il espérait que ce n'était pas comme ça que Yoongi l'appelait, il était plus qu'Evangelion. En fait, il ne l'était pas, cette franchise était incroyable et Taehyung n'était rien comparé à elle. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était qu'il y avait plus dans sa personnalité que dans son amour pour l'anime (bien que ses amis n'étaient pas d'accord). Où allait-il avec ça ?

« C'est Taehyung, Taehyung Kim », il se lécha les lèvres avant de continuer, « et évidement, je viendrais ce soir ! Je suis venu quatre nuits d'affilée ! Pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter ? Je viendrais au moins une fois de plus pour pouvoir finir sur un nombre plus grand que quatre, cinq semble plus logique ! » Il pouvait voir les engrenages de la tête de Yoongi tourner alors qu'il essayait de donner un sens à la logique de Taehyung. Ceci, décida Taehyung, était le moment idéal pour essayer une tactique différente.

« Peux-tu s'il te plaît essayer de me faire entrer, » il fit une pause un instant avant d'ajouter, « hyung ? »

À ce moment-là, quelque chose sembla se briser en Yoongi et après un moment de silence étourdi, un air renfrogné apparut sur son visage.

« Yah, pourquoi supposes-tu que je suis plus vieux que toi », il tendit le bras pour frapper l'épaule de Taehyung. « Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, nous ne sommes pas assez proche. » Ses mains retournèrent à son clavier lorsqu'il commença à taper.

Et Taehyung, étant ce qu'il était et n'ayant pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche, ne manqua pas un battement avant d'ajouter un « Pas encore » à la déclaration de Yoongi avec un sourire.

Les mains de Yoongi s'arrêtèrent de bouger et son visage se contorsionna en grimace, « Désolé, mais nous n'avons plus de ticket pour la version japonaise d'Evangelion 3.0+1.0, si vous n'allez pas acheter un ticket pour autre chose monsieur, vous devrez vous écarter pour que je puisse aider les autres clients. » Taehyung savait par la fausse politesse de son ton qu'il n'était pas allé trop loin, mais il était proche. Il décida qu'il n'allait pas pousser sa chance avec Yoongi parce qu'il voulait vraiment voir le film. Et aussi parce qu'il jura qu'il entendit Yoongi marmonner dans sa barbe à propos de gosses gâtés qui ne lui disaient même pas qu'ils étaient coréens.

« Okay, un ticket pour le _doublage_ d'Evangelion », il essaya de garder le dégoût hors de son ton, « vers l'arrière de la salle si possible. » Il attendit les quelques instants qu'il fallut à Yoongi pour traiter son achat et imprimer son ticket avant de lui remettre ce qu'il lui devait. Dès qu'il sourit en disant au revoir à Yoongi, il partit pour aller voir le film parce que le doublage commençait 20 minutes plus tôt que la version japonaise et qu'il ne manquera pas la première note de l'ouverture.

Il manqua le sourire affectueux de Yoongi, trop occupé à battre des mains pour essayer de transmettre son urgence de voir le film à l'inspecteur de tickets.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Il était toujours impressionné par le film. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il le regarde, il était toujours étonné de la grande intelligence mise dans un film d'anime apparemment stéréotypé. Et admettant que regarder le doublage au moins une fois n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, il avait manqué quelques points d'intrigue les dernières fois (le discours final de Kaworu à Shinji l'avait particulièrement touché et il avait peut-être manqué les regards de Misato sur certains autres personnages parce qu'il était trop occupé à essuyer ses yeux pour lire les traductions, regarder le doublage signifiait qu'il pouvait entendre ces faits _en_ pleurant).

Tendant les bras alors qu'il traverse le couloir menant à la sortie, il remarqua un éclair de cheveux blonds du coin de l'œil.

« Yoongi ! » Il courut vers lui pour le saluer. Yoongi arrêta de ranger des snacks à la voix de Taehyung. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à Taehyung, ses lèvres se dérobèrent aux yeux rouges de l'autre garçon.

« T'as apprécié le film alors ? » Taehyung lui sourit et hocha la tête en réponse, trop fatigué et épuisé émotionnellement pour dire quoi que ce soit. « Donc je devine que tu viendras demain aussi. »

« Ouais », il essaya d'étouffer son bâillement dans sa manche. « Je suppose que je te verrai demain Yoongi. » Il pouvait sentir ses paupières tomber et honnêtement, il devait vraiment retourner à son dortoir avant de s'évanouir sur Yoongi. Il doutait que cela se passe bien, ils étaient juste à côté d'un escalier et bien qu'il soit petit, Taehyung ne voulait pas sous-estimer la force de Yoongi.

« Je suppose que oui », le regard de Yoongi se déplaça vers le haut pour rencontrer ses yeux, « prends une nuit de sommeil gamin ». Il termina son au revoir en ébouriffant les cheveux de Taehyung et ce dernier trouva ça plutôt drôle parce qu'il devait se redresser un peu pour le faire, mais il ne rigola pas parce qu'il préférait ne pas se faire frapper par le garçon plus âgé.

Il sourit à nouveau avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Quand il rentra chez lui, son camarade de chambre et meilleur ami Park Jimin était déjà endormi. Il essaya d'être le plus silencieux possible alors qu'il se préparait à aller au lit, mais c'était difficile de le faire quand aucune des deux personnes ne se souciait particulièrement par l'organisation et l'ordre (Taehyung faisait le plus gros du désordre, mais Jimin ne pouvait pas se donner la peine de le nettoyer). Il lui fallut renverser deux bombes de laque et glisser sur une chemise avant qu'il ne se sente assez bruyant pour réveiller son colocataire.

Il regarda par la porte de la salle de bain pour voir Jimin se frotter les yeux.

« Désolé, j'ai essayé d'être discret, promis », dit-il avec un sourire penaud. Jimin lui sourit en retour et laissa sa tête retomber pour frapper son oreiller.

« C'est bon Tae, en plus, j'essayais de rester debout jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes de toute façon », et Taehyung était un peu déconcerté par la gentillesse de Jimin envers lui. Ce n'était pas que Jimin n'était pas une personne gentille, c'était juste que leur amitié impliquait beaucoup de taquineries et de mots durs avec des tons chauds et des séances occasionnelles de câlins.

Il retourna se préparer pour aller au lit. Il pouvait entendre Jimin bouger dans son lit et imaginait son ami bouger et se retourner dans son lit, ce qu'il faisait que lorsqu'il était nerveux, « Jimin, arrête de froisser tes draps et dis-moi ce qui se passe ». Il dit avec sa brosse à dents, essayant de garder sa salive et son dentifrice dans sa bouche.

Il entendit Jimin se lever et le tapotement doux de ses pieds alors qu'il marchait vers lui. Jimin était maintenant à côté de lui et il se tourna pour lui faire face, « Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas être trop dur avec toi-même, ne te jettes pas dans tes études juste à cause de la rupture », et ah, c'était pourquoi Jimin était si gentil. Dans son état de sommeil, Taehyung devait prendre un moment pour traiter ce qu'il disait et se souvient avoir dit à Jimin lors de sa première nuit au cinéma qu'il ne pouvait pas traîner avec lui, Hoseok et Jin parce qu'il voulait aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier. En toute honnêteté, il avait l'intention de le faire, mais une fois qu'il avait vu une affiche pour le dernier film de sa franchise préférée, eh bien, il venait de vivre une rupture et avait décidé de se faire plaisir. Et pour une raison quelconque, il avait décidé de continuer à le faire, que ce soit pour surmonter sa rupture ou simplement pour revoir le film qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité dans son estomac et détourna les yeux de son ami. C'était difficile d'éviter Jimin parce que le garçon se souciait trop de lui, alors quand il essaya de le regarder à travers le miroir, il rencontra immédiatement une paire d'yeux inquiets. Il soupira autour de sa brosse à dents et laissa tomber sa main.

« Je vais bien Jimin, j'ai juste vraiment besoin de réussir mes cours », il s'arrêta pour trouver une meilleure excuse parce qu'il n'avait pas échoué avant, « Tout a commencé à devenir plus difficile cette année, je ne pense pas que je pourrai continuer à m'en sortir comme ça ». Il essaya d'ajouter un sourire à son mensonge qu'il espérait être convaincant.

Cela semblait convaincre Jimin, si la façon dont ses yeux s'adoucissaient fut fiable, « D'accord, mais si tu as vraiment des problèmes, peut-être que tu devrais avoir un tuteur ou quelque chose comme ça Tae », il s'arrêta pour bâiller, « comme je l'ai dit, ne travailles pas trop dur, tes amis veulent sortir avec toi aussi. Si tu veux, je peux parler à des amis de Jin hyung pour voir s'ils te donneront des cours particuliers. »

Et la culpabilité de Taehyung se transforma instantanément en panique parce qu'il savait que Jimin le ferait même s'il disait non, à moins que Taehyung ne lui donnait pas une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. S'il obtenait un tuteur, il saurait tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide et il le dirait à Jin et Jimin. En plus, il allait manquer Evangelion si cela arrivait pour de vrai.

« En fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, il m'a vu lutter avec la différenciation et m'a donné quelques conseils. Il m'a proposé de m'aider plus tard si j'avais besoin de lui. » Il mâcha sa lèvre inférieure et Jimin ne le loupa pas.

« Ah oui ? Il est plus âgé alors ? Sûrement, s'il peut t'aider ou s'il est très intelligent. » « Ouais, il est plus âgé », il se demanda s'il fallait dire autre chose ou non, mais apparemment, sa bouche avait déjà pris cette décision pour lui. « En fait, c'est un hyung lui aussi. Son nom est Yoongi et honnêtement, j'avais peur de lui au début quand il a commencé à me parler. J'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose pour l'embêter et qu'il allait me botter le cul. » La quantité de détails de son anecdote sembla conquérir Jimin, dont l'apparence de suspicion se transforma en quelque chose de plus doux.

« Yoongi hein, ça me dit quelque chose – »

« Eh bien, je suppose, je veux dire qu'il va à l'université aussi, » Taehyung espérait vraiment que Jimin ne le vérifierait pas parce qu'en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas sûr que Yoongi aille à l'université. Il recommença à se sentir coupable parce qu'il se rendit compte à quel point, il était ridicule d'avoir inventé un mensonge si élaboré pour _éviter_ de traîner avec son meilleur ami et deux autres amis proches.

Mais ensuite, il se souvenait pourquoi il le fit et, oh oui, il se trouvait que l'une des deux autres personnes avec qui Jimin traînait était son ex petit ami, Hoseok. Vraiment, c'était étrange que Jimin et lui continuaient de socialiser étant donné qu'ils étaient tous amis (Taehyung et Jin compris) bien avant que Hoseok et lui ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Et oui, bien sûr, Taehyung avait dit à Jin qu'il était en bons termes avec Hoseok (un mensonge) et qu'ils étaient toujours amis (pas vraiment un mensonge) et que rien n'était gênant ( _évidemment_ un mensonge). Alors, peut-être qu'il aurait dû dire à son meilleur ami la vérité sur la façon dont il souffrait encore et voulait passer du temps loin d'Hoseok ; mais si Jimin était un si bon ami, n'aurait-il pas dû être capable de voir à travers le mensonge de Taehyung ? Et honnêtement, qui traînait avec l'ex de leur meilleur ami le lendemain de leur rupture ?

Il se remit à se brosser les dents, avec un peu plus de vigueur cette fois, et essaya d'envoyer un regard aiguisé à Jimin. Cependant, il devait finir avec Jimin parce qu'il était fatigué et n'avait plus envie de parler, ce qui n'était pas le cas, alors le garçon lui envoya un sourire fatigué avant de dire bonne nuit et de se retourner dans son lit. Il se rappela que Jimin avait essayé de rester debout juste pour s'assurer que Taehyung rentrait chez eux en toute sécurité et qu'il se sentait bien, et n'importe que toutes les pensées antagonistes dirigées vers son ami disparaissent immédiatement.

Ouais, Taehyung se sentit définitivement coupable.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Apparemment, il ne se sentait pas assez coupable pour recommencer à traîner avec ses amis.

C'était pourquoi Taehyung se retrouva à l'extérieur du cinéma pour la sixième nuit d'affilée, tirant son mince pull serré et maudissant le temps du mois d'octobre. Il se précipita à l'intérieur parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas attraper un rhume.

À l'intérieur, il vit Yoongi derrière son comptoir habituel, mais il faisait face à Taehyung et parlait à un beaucoup plus grand (et aussi asiatique, était-ce une condition pour travailler ici ? Parce que Taehyung avait vraiment besoin d'un emploi) employé. Les yeux de Taehyung suivirent ses mouvements lents de la main alors qu'il racontait ce qui semblait être une histoire drôle, si la façon dont l'autre garçon devait porter une main à son visage pour étouffer son rire était un bon indicateur.

Alors que Taehyung se rapprocha, l'ami de Yoongi, il supposa qu'ils étaient amis si Yoongi lui parlait de son plein gré, le vit et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Yoongi sembla le remarquer et inclina la tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Quand il vit Taehyung, le sourire de l'autre employé s'élargit et Yoongi lui donna un coup de coude. Taehyung fut un peu confus.

« Hey Yoongi hyung », dit-il néanmoins. Cela semblait être le mauvais choix parce que l'ami de Yoongi cessa de frotter sa blessure en étouffant un petit rire qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son agresseur.

« Je te l'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça », dit-il, les yeux toujours braqués sur son collège, mais se tournant pour faire face à Taehyung.

« Je sais », Taehyung décida de tester sa chance étant donné que Yoongi semblait plus ennuyé par l'autre garçon que lui. Yoongi le regarda et leva un sourcil.

« Ça fera huit dollars », il sortit avec un ton exaspéré.

« Je ne t'ai même pas encore dit ce que je voulais voir. Ou choisis où je voulais m'asseoir ! » Dit Taehyung, il essaya de se plaindre, mais sa bouche le trahit et se mit à sourire. Yoongi pensa que Taehyung souriait trop.

« D'accord, je suppose que ce ticket pour Evangelion au centre de la salle est pour quelqu'un d'autre alors ». La panique s'installa dans les yeux de Taehyung et il plongea dans sa poche, plantant un billet de dix dollars sur le comptoir plus rapidement que nécessaire.

« Merci hyung ! Garde la monnaie », Taehyung n'était pas tout à fait sûr que le pourboire fût une chose qui arrivait au cinéma, mais il voulait vraiment ce ticket. Il le prit des mains de Yoongi et lui montra son plus grand et sincère sourire. Yoongi détourna légèrement le regard et la bouche de son ami se serra.

Dès que l'échange fut terminé, Taehyung dût partir sinon il allait manquer le film. Yoongi lui fit un geste hésitant et Taehyung le lui rendit avant d'incliner la tête au collègue de son hyung. Alors qu'il marcha vers la salle, il ne fut pas sûr que ce soit l'ami de Yoongi qu'il entendit ricaner, mais quand il entendit un gémissement de douleur, il se dit que c'était bien lui et que Yoongi l'avait frappé. Il était toujours confus par leur dynamique. Là encore, Yoongi serait probablement troublé par sa dynamique avec Jimin, alors il pensa que ce n'était pas important.

(Avant que le film ne commence et que les publicités et les premières soient diffusées, Taehyung sourit à lui-même parce que Yoongi lui avait gardé le ticket. Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque-là. Il avait l'impression qu'ils pourraient être amis, peut-être qu'un jour Yoongi n'aurait pas l'air un peu agacé quand il l'appellera hyung.

Quand il sortit du film, il essaya de ne pas être déçu quand il vit juste l'ami de Yoongi au comptoir. Il envoya un signe de la main au garçon avant qu'il ne parte.)

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

La nuit suivante, ce même garçon était au comptoir. Yoongi était introuvable.

Taehyung décida d'attendre le plus vieux, se disant que s'il achetait son billet à Yoongi, il lui serait assuré d'avoir une bonne place puisqu'elle lui avait été "réservée". Et aussi gentil que l'autre garçon puisse paraître, il voulait parler à son hyung grincheux. Il était la seule personne à qui il parlait tous les jours qui ne connaissait pas sa situation avec Hoseok et honnêtement, son sarcasme était beaucoup plus réconfortant que la façon dont ses amis l'entouraient. Cela le faisait se sentir plus normal. Comme s'il n'était pas traité comme de la porcelaine, prêt à craquer comme sa relation.

Cela prit environ huit minutes (non pas que Taehyung comptait et maudissait son hyung pour ne pas venir plus vite parce que le film commençait dans sept minutes) de faire semblant de regarder des bonbons avant qu'il n'entende une voix profonde de quelqu'un l'appeler. Il ne devrait pas être surpris quand il leva les yeux pour voir l'ami de Yoongi lui faire signe, alors il s'avança pour le saluer.

« Hey, » il s'arrêta comme s'il contemplait quelque chose, « tu es Taehyung, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais », Taehyung se demanda un instant pourquoi il devait le lui demander. Est-ce que Yoongi avait beaucoup d'autres amis qu'il s'était fait au cinéma parce qu'ils regardaient Evangelion tous les soirs ? Il supposa qu'il devrait lui demander quand il le reverra.

« Sais-tu où est Yoongi ? » Taehyung demanda au garçon, il n'avait que cinq minutes avant de début du film et il voulait acheter un petit sac de pop-corn, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre parce qu'il avait sauté le déjeuner en essayant d'éviter l'interrogatoire maternel de Jin. Il maudit Yoongi intérieurement parce qu'il ne tenait pas compte de son emploi du temps.

« Alors, tu l' _attendais_ », le garçon étouffa un ricanement dans sa manche.

Taehyung soupira, « Eh bien oui, c'est lui qui me réserve mon ticket ! »

Le garçon lui fit un sourire et tendit sa main en révélant un ticket, « Je suis Namjoon en passant, Yoongi hyung m'a dit de te l'apporter. Il ne travaille pas le jeudi. »

« Il te laisse l'appeler hyung !? Je ne peux même pas plaisanter avec lui ! » Taehyung s'exclama lamentablement en remettant l'argent à Namjoon en échange du ticket. Un froncement de sourcils exagéré se forma sur son visage et le garçon rit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu dois aller dans la bonne direction s'il me fait réserver un ticket pour toi. »

Namjoon avait raison, Yoongi ne pouvait pas être trop ennuyé par lui s'il allait aussi loin pour obtenir un ticket. Il était reconnaissant que Namjoon lui fasse remarquer cela. Il le lui dit.

Namjoon se contenta de rire et de le saluer avec un : « Allez, tu ne vas pas rater ton film, Yoongi va te tuer si tu le fais. »

Taehyung vit l'heure et se précipita dans la salle.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Après le film, Taehyung resta pour parler à Namjoon et échanger leurs numéros de téléphone avec lui. Il semblait que Yoongi eût bon goût dans la compagnie qu'il gardait.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Parler à Namjoon pouvait sembler être une bonne idée à l'époque, mais cela lui avait fait oublier sa faim qui était revenue à mi-chemin de son dortoir. Il se serra l'estomac et tomba désespérément sur le trottoir alors qu'une vague de faim déferla dans tout son être. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Jin dans sa tête lui disant de se lever avant que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance et soupira avant de se lever à nouveau.

Le premier magasin qu'il rencontra était petit et beaucoup trop éclairé, mais Taehyung laissa échapper un cri excité et court en passant la porte automatique pour entrer dans le magasin. La fille derrière le comptoir le regarda nerveusement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour essayer de la mettre à l'aise. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère et rencontra quelqu'un en chemin. Honnêtement, le garçon était trop petit pour Taehyung et ses membres –

« Yoongi hyung ? » Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand le garçon blond le regarda et poussa un soupir.

« Et moi qui pensais que je pourrais passer un jour sans avoir à te voir », son sourire trahissant ses mots.

Le choc de le voir hors d'un décor de cinéma était apparemment trop pour Taehyung et il trébucha en formant des mots cohérents, encore moins une phrase. Yoongi portait une veste en jean et un sweat à capuche en dessous avec un bonnet et puisque Taehyung ne l'avait jamais vu hors de son uniforme, le voir si chaud et si doux le déconcertait. Bien que la veste en jean fût probablement censée lui donner un air dur.

Taehyung ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il demanda, « Hyung, d'où viens-tu en Corée ? »

« Daegu. »

« Vraiment ? » Taehyung haleta, « Moi aussi ! »

Yoongi sembla s'illuminer légèrement à cela. Malheureusement, Taehyung ne remarqua pas et ruina le moment en disant : « Au moins, je le pense ? Je ne suis pas tout à faire sûr, mais Daegu me semble très familier, je pense que c'est de là dont vient ma famille. »

Il entendit Yoongi rire avant de sentir une légère claque sur la tête.

« Ow. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir d'où tu viens, oh mon dieu Taehyung. » Yoongi se pencha davantage pour rire et Taehyung était heureux de savoir qu'il en était la cause, même si c'était à ses dépens. Il laissa échapper un rire et Yoongi le regarda, soudainement sérieux et les yeux accusateurs.

« Tu n'es pas une sorte d'harceleur bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je savais que tu étais un peu bizarre dès le début, mais quand même assez cool, même si tu seras beaucoup moins cool si je découvre que tu m'as suivi. » Taehyung fut choqué. Il ne le ferait jamais ! (Il le ferait probablement si on lui donnait une bonne raison.) Il crachota d'incrédulité.

« Hyung, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses ça. Juste parce que je regarde Evangelion tous les soirs, ce qui est magnifiquement scénarisé, animé – »

« Je plaisante, Taehyung. C'est la première fois qu'on se voit aujourd'hui, comment as-tu pu me suivre ? » Yoongi serra son épaule et sourit, plus doux qu'avant. Taehyung put se sentir rougir et faire sortir un rire, essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

« Oh, bien sûr », il regarda la main de Yoongi toujours sur son épaule et avala. « Eh bien, c'était sympa de te voir, mais je dois y aller hyung ! »

Après que Taehyung ait réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de Yoongi et à se sortir du magasin, il lui fit signe de la main et entendit Yoongi crier, « Nous ne sommes toujours pas assez proche, connard ! » Il secoua la tête et ignora la façon dont la fille derrière le comptoir regarda son obscénité. Taehyung trébucha sur le trottoir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui et le « Okay à plus tard hyung ! » était presque pris dans sa gorge. Presque.

Il avait encore faim à son retour.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Taehyung n'avait jamais été bon, c'était d'être discret. C'était pourquoi quand il vit Yoongi dans le bâtiment des sciences le lendemain, il poussa un cri et frappa presque Jimin au visage avec son bras en essayant de le détourner et l'emmener loin de son faux tuteur. S'il ne voulait vraiment pas que Jimin soupçonne quoi que ce soit, il aurait pu faire autre chose que cela pour détourner son attention, mais malheureusement, ses compétences en résolution de problèmes sur place n'étaient pas si extraordinaires. Surtout pas à neuf heures du matin après un cours de bio particulièrement intense.

« Taehyung quoi », dit Jimin en attrapant la veste de Taehyung pour tenter de les maintenir tous les deux debout. Heureusement, Jimin avait des cuisses de danseur et cela contribua grandement à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas au sol.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste – » et pour l'énième fois de la semaine, il fut coupé par Yoongi. Cette fois, peut-être pas verbalement, mais le contact visuel avec le garçon plus âgé, même de l'autre côté du couloir, suffit à faire taire Taehyung.

« Taehyung, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Euh, rien », c'était sa réponse intelligente. Jimin ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il était prêt à laisser tomber et au moment où il pensait qu'il était sur le point de s'enfuir, il entendit Yoongi crier pour lui.

« Taehyung-ah ! Si tu me regardes de l'autre côté du couloir de façon malaisante, le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de me saluer aussi ! » Il n'y avait pas d'issue pour Taehyung maintenant. À moins qu'il ne meure sur-le-champ. Ça n'avait pas l'air si mal.

Lorsqu'il ne fit aucun effort pour bouger, Jimin prit l'affaire en mains et utilisa sa prise sur la veste de Taehyung pour le traîner jusqu'à Yoongi. Tardivement, Taehyung essaya de creuser ses talons dans le sol, mais quand il vit le regard expectatif de Yoongi (ou comme un homme qui ne pouvait dépeindre que les trois émotions de l'exaspération, à moitié amusé et dégoûté sur le visage) et un garçon plus grand à côté de lui qui les regardait avec confusion, il sourit et se damna pour être si désireux de plaire.

« Hey », il parvient à sortir une fois qu'il était assez proche. Le compagnon de Yoongi semblait essayer d'analyser la situation tandis que Yoongi lui-même inclina la tête en l'accueillant. Il pouvait sentir Jimin essayer de savoir à qui il parlait, c'était difficile de ne pas le voir quand les yeux de Jimin regardaient fixement son visage.

« Euh, alors voici mon colocataire Jimin. » Jimin détourna les yeux de Taehyung pour sourire poliment à Yoongi et à son ami. Yoongi grogna un bonjour derrière l'épaisse écharpe enroulée autour de sa bouche et l'autre garçon leva la main comme salut. C'était calme pendant quelques instants, Jimin dirigea son regard intense sur Yoongi qui réalisa que rien ne se passera à moins qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

« Je suis Yoongi au fait, puisque Taehyung ne semble pas vouloir me présenter. » Et c'est à ce stade que Taehyung savait que s'il n'agissait pas bientôt, tout irait de travers pour lui. Et avant d'en chier, tout ce qui se passerait vraiment, c'était qu'il aurait besoin de parler à Jimin de ses sentiments, ce qu'il n'allait certainement pas faire.

« Ah ! Bien sûr, tu es dans ma classe de ma classe de composition de musique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi ton nom me paraissait si familier quand Taehyung m'a parlé de toi, » Taehyung rougit, « je ne savais pas que tu étais doué en maths », Taehyung était foutu.

Le garçon avec Yoongi eut des ricanements, « Yoongi hyung ? Bon en maths ? » Taehyung ne pouvait qu'espérer que Jimin ne puisse pas sentir le sarcasme dans ses mots. Il n'osait pas regarder Yoongi dans les yeux pendant qu'il attendait sa réaction. Il ne prenait même pas en considération le fait que ses deux mondes qu'était l'école avec Jimin et le cinéma avec Yoongi entraient en collision. Surtout pas si tôt.

« Quoi. »

Taehyung se cassa. Avant que Jimin ait la chance d'élaborer, Taehyung trébucha presque en saisissant son bras et, sous les yeux attentifs de Yoongi et de l'autre garçon, il le tira vers le bout du couloir. En essayant de calmer Jimin en lui mettant la main sur le visage, Taehyung lança un « Désolé, mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille » par-dessus son épaule avant d'entrer directement dans la porte de sortie du bâtiment. Son front lui fit mal et il pouvait entendre des étudiants rire, et Jimin se plaindre de ne pas être capable de voir, mais parvient à franchir les portes.

Il attrapa le début d'une conversation entre Yoongi et son ami avant que le bavardage des gens à l'extérieur n'atteigne ses oreilles.

« _Hyung qui était-ce et pourquoi pensent-ils que tu es bon en maths ?_ »

« _C'est difficile à expliquer, et qui dit que je ne suis pas bon en maths ?_ »

Taehyung était reconnaissant que ses parents aient insisté pour lui enseigner le coréen de base, mais une fois de plus, était mécontent qu'il y ait une autre personne (ou plutôt un gamin, même si sa taille était trompeuse) qui pouvait appeler Yoongi "hyung".

« Si tu veux me couvrir les yeux, gardes au moins les tiens ouverts la prochaine fois pour que nous n'entrions pas dans un mur », dit Jimin en tirant son bras hors de la prise légèrement trop serrée de Taehyung. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire penaud et ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Il y avait une légère hâte dans leurs pas alors que la brise froide mordait leurs jours et que les deux garçons enfonçaient leurs mains dans les poches de leurs vêtements.

Après quelques minutes de Taehyung complotant tranquillement sur la façon d'amener Yoongi à être volontairement son hyung et Jimin l'observant, ce dernier le rapprocha en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules. Taehyung bafouilla légèrement et frappa légèrement le bras de son ami, essayant de garder les cheveux châtains duveteux de Jimin hors de sa bouche.

« Alors, tu ne vas rien expliquer aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller et en ce qui me concerne, je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. »

Taehyung haussa simplement les épaules et honnêtement, si les rôles avaient été changés, il n'aurait jamais laissé Jimin s'en tirer avec cette merde. Heureusement, Jimin le laissa faire parce qu'il était un ange, accommodant et compréhensif par nature, mais Taehyung savait que tout ce qu'il faisait était de reporter Jimin essayant de le conseiller, un événement qui se produira certainement une fois qu'ils atteindront leur dortoir. Il essaya de profiter des quelques instants qu'il lui restait avant d'être bombardé de questions soignées et de regards compréhensifs.

Ça craignait d'être couvé.

(Ce n'était pas le cas, Taehyung se nourrissait des personnes qui s'occupaient de lui.)

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Taehyung avait de la chance que Hoseok appela Jimin deux minutes après leur retour à leur dortoir. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose à voir avec la chorégraphie pour la performance des jeunes membres de leur club de danse la semaine prochaine, quelqu'un s'était foulé la cheville ou quelque chose comme ça et ils devaient repenser à tout, mais Taehyung était content qu'il n'ait pas à affronter Jimin. Ce qui était assez mauvais puisqu'il était heureux que quelqu'un soit probablement à l'hôpital et qu'un groupe de jeunes danseurs panique sur la façon dont ils allaient refaire la chorégraphie d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Il envoya à Jimin un message qu'il espérait encourageant et mit un rappel sur son téléphone au sujet de la performance. Il se dit qu'il avait assez d'argent sur lui pour leur offrir de la crème glacée après la représentation, après tout c'était ce qu'ils méritaient pour avoir travaillé si dur (et pour l'avoir sorti de sa situation avec Jimin). Il devra juste l'éviter partout pendant quelques semaines.

Il lui vient à l'esprit qu'il pourrait cesser d'aller au cinéma tous les soirs, mais il s'amusait beaucoup trop pour le faire.

Il arriva au cinéma bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait été ces deux derniers jours parce qu'il s'ennuyait d'être seul dans le dortoir et au moins au cinéma, il avait Yoongi ou Namjoon. Il fut accueilli par de nouvelles affiches aujourd'hui, l'une pour un dessin animé d'enfants avec un grand personnage violet souriant aussi large que possible, l'autre à côté pour un film d'action avec Tom Cruise. Taehyung allait probablement finir par voir les deux.

Il salua Namjoon et se précipita au comptoir. Il prit un moment pour regarder autour de lui et Namjoon gloussa.

« Il est là, ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste en pause. Ce sera fini dans dix minutes, donc si tu ne veux pas te contenter de moi, tu peux attendre un peu pour lui acheter ton ticket. »

Taehyung ne comprit pas pourquoi Namjoon lui souriait comme ça. Il secoua la tête et appuya le haut de son corps sur le comptoir. Visant une moue pour Namjoon, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Pourquoi remets-tu en question mon amour pour toi Namjoon, je sais que nous ne sommes connus qu'un cinquième du temps que j'ai connu Yoongi, mais je t'achèterai quand même un ticket », il essuya des larmes inexistantes de ses yeux et Namjoon essaya de se retenir de rire à nouveau. Essayer était le mot-clé ici.

« D'accord, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi », dit-il en imprimant le billet de Taehyung, « Mais si tu veux parler à Yoongi, il est à l'arrière. »

Taehyung fronça les sourcils et prit son portefeuille, « Vous n'avez pas une salle de repos ou autre chose ? » Namjoon lui donna le ticket, Taehyung le paya.

« C'est le cas, mais Yoongi est trop intimidé par nos collègues féminines pour passer vingt minutes avec elles sans y être obligé », il se pencha sur le comptoir pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Taehyung. « Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, ni aux filles qui travaillent ici. D'abord, il me castrerait et ensuite, il les a convaincus que son calme et ses expressions faciales stoïques et constipée font partie de sa personnalité mystérieuse. »

Il tenta de reculer, mais Taehyung l'attrapa par la manche et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne dirai strictement rien. »

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Namjoon pose une main sur son épaule et réponde solennellement : « Merci Taehyung, nous avons besoin de plus de gens comme toi dans ce monde ». Taehyung rigola et Namjoon lui jeta un regard espiègle avant de lui dire au revoir pour qu'il puisse aller chercher Yoongi.

Il tendit la main vers la poche de sa veste et sortit les gants qu'il avait achetés l'autre jour au magasin d'occasion. Ils étaient d'un jaune moutarde horrible avec deux rayures vertes mousse et n'avaient pas de doigts, mais ils étaient venus dans un ensemble et il ne passerait jamais un article de couple avec Jimin. En plus, ils étaient vraiment chauds et il pouvait toujours utiliser son téléphone quand il les avait enfilés.

Il était à mi-chemin des portes tout en enfilant son deuxième gant lorsqu'il entendit une voix raque l'interpeller. Yoongi s'appuyait contre le mur à sa droite avec un petit sourire sur son visage et son téléphone à la main. Il s'approcha de lui et s'appuya aussi contre le mur.

Après quelques instants de silence, Taehyung vit Yoongi se tourner vers lui dans sa vision périphérique.

« Alors, pourquoi ton ami pense que je suis bon en maths ? » Taehyung laissa échapper un soupir, il avait oublié que Yoongi était là même s'il était au centre du mensonge de Taehyung. Pendant qu'il essayait de trouver comment s'expliquer, Yoongi continua : « Parce que si tu as besoin d'un tuteur, Namjoon … il est un peu idiot et il détruit tout, mais il est vraiment bon en maths. »

Il y eut une certaine chaleur dans la poitrine de Taehyung à la suggestion de Yoongi parce que, bien qu'il ait été déguisé en une taquinerie envers son ami proche, elle montrait aussi qu'il se souciait de Taehyung. Pourtant, il secoua la tête et regarda Yoongi.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'ai dit à Jimin que c'était le cas pour ne pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas traîné avec lui et nos amis ces derniers soirs. » Yoongi sembla encore plus inquiet, ce qui embrouilla Taehyung.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas traîné avec tes amis ? Où es-tu allé chaque soir ? » Taehyung lui jeta un regard et il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, « Oh ouais, tu es venu ici. »

Taehyung regarda le lampadaire en face d'eux clignoter pendant un moment, puis pencha sa tête. Le souffle de Yoongi s'échappa en souffle brumeux alors qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait dire ensuite.

« Pourquoi les évites-tu alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Taehyung ». Quand il regarda Yoongi, il affichait un sourire prudent qui lui donnait envie de lui dire la vérité. Ce serait bien, pensa-t-il, que quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de son cercle rapproché sache comment il se sentait. Le lampadaire cessa de clignoter et la lueur chaude qui illumina le visage de Yoongi le fit céder. Il ne savait pas exactement quand ils étaient devenus assez à l'aise pour parler comme ça, mais Yoongi semblait le soutenir et semblait vouloir aider.

« Un de nos amis et moi avions commencé à sortir ensemble, mais il a rompu avec moi il y a une semaine », Yoongi hocha la tête pour qu'il continue, « Je ne veux pas donner l'impression que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec lui parce que cela nuira à la dynamique de tout notre groupe et je ne veux pas que mes problèmes se mettent en travers du chemin. »

Yoongi ne dit rien pendant un certain temps, laissant juste échapper un soupir qui donna à Taehyung l'impression qu'il comprenait.

« Ça craint, gamin. »

Taehyung leva la tête pour faire la moue à Yoongi qui rigola et mit un bras autour de lui.

« Je comprends, tu veux juste un peu de temps pour comprendre les choses et t'en remettre à toi-même », Taehyung grogna un son affirmatif, « J'espère que ton dessin animé t'a aidé à ce moment-là. »

« Evangelion m'a aidé plus que toute autre chose, merci beaucoup. Ce chef-d'œuvre d'anime est le meilleur remède pour mon cœur brisé. » Dit Taehyung. Yoongi laissa échapper un autre rire et Taehyung ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Evangelion n'était peut-être pas la seule chose qui lui avait permis de se sentir mieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Si ce n'était pas encore évident, Park Jimin se souciait. Il se souciait de l'état du monde, des oiseaux qui migraient vers le sud pour l'hiver, que les caissiers du supermarché travaillaient ou non trop de quarts de travail par semaine. Il se souciait de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses paires, des étrangers qu'il rencontrait dans la rue. Mais quand il s'agissait de Taehyung, c'était à un tout autre niveau. Il se Souciait de Taehyung et rien ne changerait jamais cela.

Jimin s'inquiétait de Taehyung. S'il mangeait suffisamment, rendait ses devoirs à l'heure, gérait son stress correctement. Ils étaient amis depuis assez longtemps pour que Jimin ait observé toutes les manières et les schémas de langage de Taehyung, pour qu'il sache presque exactement ce que l'autre garçon ressentait à tout moment. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était que Taehyung parle avec des intonations légèrement différentes et Jimin saura que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne fut pas nécessaire que Jimin soit hyper conscient de Taehyung pour se rendre compte que le garçon rentrant au dortoir était beaucoup trop heureux pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer trois heures à étudier. Il agissait bizarrement à propos de ses études et de Yoongi depuis qu'il en avait parlé pour la première fois avec Jimin, et avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert sur son état actuellement se faisait attendre depuis longtemps, depuis que Jimin l'avait laissé s'échapper la dernière fois.

Ainsi, la huitième nuit, Taehyung franchit la porte après sa "séance d'étude avec Yoongi". Jimin l'appela immédiatement de sa place sur le canapé. Il entendit ses pas et bougea son corps sur le côté pour faire de la place à l'autre garçon. Une fois qu'il souleva sa couverture et que leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent de sorte qu'ils s'ajustaient confortablement sur le canapé, Jimin laissa le bourdonnement de la télévision remplir la pièce pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

« Hey… Tae, comment ça s'est passé récemment avec toi ? » Il était juste capable de s'arrêter à sa propre question maladroite pendant que le sourcil gauche de Taehyung tira au-delà de sa frange.

« Jimin, on se voit littéralement tous les jours, tu sais exactement comme les choses ont été », il y eut une pause pensant laquelle Taehyung regarda son ami pour voir s'il avait l'air faible. « Nous vivons vraiment ensemble Jimin ? »

Il y eut un rire nerveux de Jimin avant qu'il s'arrête et commença sa phrase suivante au moins deux fois. Taehyung était certes un peu amusé parce que ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait le bouche-à-oreille qu'était Park Jimin trébucher sur les mots envers son meilleur ami.

« Ouais, je sais, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, euh ? Avec toi ? » À chaque phrase, il semblait de plus en plus incertain de lui-même « Comme euh … je ne t'ai pas vraiment vu ces dernières soirées. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Il finit avec un sourire forcé. Taehyung pouvait voir la fausse victime et il savait qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait dans ces quelques instants allaient être analysé par son meilleur ami dans une tentative de trouver la vérité.

« … En train d'étudier. Tu sais ça, Jimin. »

Le soupir de frustration que son ami libéra dit à Taehyung que Jimin était à la recherche d'une réponse très précise. Lorsqu'il se pencha en avant pour dire à Jimin de se détendre, son visage fut pris par une paire de petites mains fortes.

« Taehyung, tu rentres à la maison d'avoir "étudié" comme si tu avais passé le meilleur moment de ta vie et, à moins que je me sois trompé ces dernières années, ce n'est définitivement pas ce que sont les études. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il y a de si amusant à étudier. » Leurs visages étaient si proches que Taehyung avait l'impression qu'il devait soit embrasser, soit tuer Jimin à ce stade. Au lieu de cela, il avala et donna à son ami une réponse qu'il réclamait désespérément.

« Yoongi hyung le rend tolérable. C'est facile de lui parler, même s'il est un peu grincheux et ne répond qu'en quatre syllabes », les mains de Jimin quittèrent son visage. « C'est plus facile d'étudier quand on a quelqu'un dont on apprécie la compagnie. Peut-être que le fait que j'ai de bonnes notes et que je passe un bon moment est la raison pour laquelle j'ai l'air si heureux ? »

Il soupira et s'adossa contre le canapé. Il était d'occasion et ils l'avaient acheté pour environ soixante-dix dollars, mais Taehyung adorait la façon dont il pouvait s'y enfoncer, surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il devait continuer, mais quand Jimin ne dit rien, il se détendit dans le coussin et continua à parler.

« Il est juste gentil aussi. Il agit comme s'il ne se souciait pas beaucoup, mais m'a offert de me mettre en contact avec un de ses autres amis si j'avais besoin d'aide dans d'autres matières. Il s'assure de me garder de l'espace dans la bibliothèque si je suis en retard. Il ne s'énerve pas quand je parle d'anime ou de l'espace, ou de vouloir posséder trente chiens, tout au plus il me fera plaisir et parlera de logistique de posséder des chiens plutôt que des chats. Au moins, il m'écoutera et hochera la tête puis me dira éventuellement de continuer avec ma trigonométrie. Je ne sais pas, c'est juste sympa… », il s'éloigna et essaya de continuer à regarder tout ce qu'il y avait à la télé. Il jura que c'était Breaking Bad il y avait juste une minute, mais Tim Gunn lui dit, ainsi qu'aux concurrents de Projet haute-couture, que leurs créations devaient incorporer une certaine forme de matière première naturelle qui lui prouvait le contraire.

Il traça des motifs en forme de plume du bout des doigts sur la cuisse de Jimin, en espérant qu'ils avaient clôturés le sujet de son emploi du temps de la soirée. Lorsqu'il évita le regarde Jimin en faveur d'une chienne de concurrente d'une quarantaine d'années qui créait quelque chose avec des couleurs qui se heurtaient, même s'il détestait les émissions de télé-réalité avec une compétition intense entre les concurrents, les jambes de Jimin passant entre les siennes.

« Oh. »

Taehyung se tourna lentement pour regarder son ami avec étonnement. "Oh" ? Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ?

« Je vois comment c'est. » Jimin lui sourit et Taehyung voulait crier parce que, comment Jimin pouvait-il voir comment c'est ? Il n'y avait rien à voir parce que Taehyung venait de lui mentir !

Jimin sembla prendre conscience de sa détresse et son sourire se transforma en un plus authentique.

« Taehyung, je suis ton meilleur ami, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais le béguin pour Yoongi, petite merde. » Toutes sortes d'alarmes et de drapeaux rouges se déclenchèrent dans la tête de Taehyung lui disant qu'il devait corriger la situation avant que quelque chose qu'il regrettera arrive.

« Si c'est parce que tu penses que c'est arrivé trop tôt après Hoseok et que je suis son ami, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis content que tu aies pu aller de l'avant », dit-il en remuant les sourcils et pinça l'intérieur de la cuisse de Taehyung, « Yoongi est plutôt mignon. Je veux dire, si petit avec des traits félins et la posture d'un homme de soixante ans est ton type », se moqua-t-il.

Quand Taehyung resta silencieux alors qu'il essayait de trouver la meilleure réponse qu'il puisse donner, Jimin s'inquiéta que cela ne soit pas allé trop loin.

« Non, mais en fait, Yoongi semble vraiment sympa d'après ce que tu as dit. Et il n'est pas mauvais pour les yeux non plus. Je peux voir pourquoi tu l'aimes. »

Jimin mit pratiquement en place un raisonnement plausible pour lui. Taehyung fit son choix.

« Bien sûr. »

Jimin lui donna un regard vide en retour, « Bien sûr quoi ? »

« J'aime Yoongi. »

Il y eut un moment où Jimin sembla prêt à partir avant qu'un sourire s'installe sur son visage. Il donna un coup de poing solide à l'épaule d'un Taehyung et se pencha dans le canapé.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je viens de dire. »

Taehyung se frotta l'épaule et jeta un regard noir à Jimin, « Qui appelles-tu petit au fait Monsieur 175 cm, je parie que Yoongi est plus grand que toi. »

« Ferma ta gueule, Preston est sur le point de se faire dire que les maïs ne conviennent pas pour une robe de soie. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

C'était le soir après sa conversation avec Jimin où ils conclurent qu'il avait des sentiments pour le garçon plus âgé. Taehyung avait toujours décidé de se retirer de la socialisation avec son groupe normal d'amis pour voir Evangelion (et Yoongi). Taehyung faisait un jeu de mot stupide au cinéma et Yoongi lui dit de se taire tout en lui mettant sa main sur son visage alors qu'il rit.

« Je suis désolé, je suppose que mon mauvais sens de l'humeur n'est qu'un effet spécial pour ma personnalité autrement irréprochable. »

« Oh mon dieu, Taehyung », Yoongi le regarda avec le plus grand sourire sur son visage. Taehyung pouvait entendre la dame dans la file derrière lui soupirer de façon dramatique, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner quand il fut confronté aux adorables petites dents de Yoongi et ses gencives qui sortaient des coins de sa bouche. Son sourire à l'œil était un niveau de Jimin d'attachement et le cœur de Taehyung se serra. Il était déçu quand Yoongi ne leva pas une, mais ses deux mains pour cacher son visage, au moins il vit des doigts minces et une peau laiteuse. Il entendit le rire du garçon plus âgé et il ne pouvait pas arrêter le sourire qui se formait sur son visage et – merde.

Merde, merde, merde.

Putain de Jimin et son putain de sixième sens pour les coups de cœur. Putain de Yoongi et son putain de joli visage et sa personnalité incroyable. Putain de merde pour ne pas voir dans quoi il s'engageait.

 _Merde._

« Tu sais que tu as dit ça à voix haute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut un moment où il paniqua en pensant qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il pensait, mais Yoongi ne sembla ne pas être trop affecté par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il essaya de s'en sortir avec un simple, « Ahahaha, bien sûr hyung ! » Espérant que Yoongi ne l'interrogera pas en faveur de la correction de son utilisation de la hiérarchie coréenne.

Mais quand Yoongi soupira et dit : « Peu importe gamin, essaye de ne plus offenser mes clients », Taehyung ne put s'empêcher de hurler à l'intérieur, bien sûr, maintenant que Taehyung réalisait que son faux béguin pour Yoongi n'était peut-être pas si faux après tout, l'autre garçon le laissa finalement l'appeler hyung.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Il y eut un lourd silence dans l'air entre les deux amis. Jimin était malade après avoir passé la nuit précédente à aider une des filles (qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant) des dortoirs à trouver son portefeuille qu'elle avait perdue dans le parc à proximité. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir et la jeune fille l'avait serré dans ses bras avec ses cheveux et ses vêtements trempés en lui offrant son numéro, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'accepter parce que les seuls mots qu'il associait à elle étaient "humide" et "inutilement paniqué". Elle était toujours jolie et Taehyung considérait définitivement que Jimin l'aidant comme une perte de temps et de santé si elle n'obtenait pas un rendez-vous. Pourquoi son meilleur ami devait-il être littéralement la personne la plus altruiste de la planète ?

En face de lui, Hoseok prit une bouchée de son sandwich et Jin toussa dans sa main. Ils étaient assis à l'intérieur à l'une des tables de la cafétéria pour une fois, les tables à l'extérieur étaient encore trop mouillées pour qu'ils puissent s'en servir. Habituellement, ils étaient la table la plus bruyante et étaient donc souvent exilés pour s'asseoir dehors, mais aujourd'hui Taehyung ne pouvait pas trouver en lui d'essayer d'initier l'un ou l'autre dans une conversation. Il était peut-être au-dessus d'Hoseok, mais il ne lui parlait pas vraiment depuis plus d'une semaine et la conversation ne semblait pas vouloir s'écouler (ou même commencer). Hoseok semblait sentir sa réticence et se taisait, lui ou les autres ne trouvaient rien à dire. Jin avait parlé de son nouveau partenaire de laboratoire pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de commencer à siroter son jus de légumes trop cher.

Taehyung pouvait voir les gens regarder leur table avec des expressions confuses ou choquées, probablement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas croire la table avec l'homme-enfant à voix basse mais grave, le danseur qui n'arrêtait jamais de crier, et leur trop beau hyung soit silencieuse. Jin mangeait sa salade tranquillement tandis que Hoseok évitait le contact visuel avec Taehyung.

Ils avaient besoin de Jimin. Jimin qui connaissait les états émotionnels actuels de chacun et était donc capable de plaisanter et de garder l'atmosphère légère sans rendre les choses gênantes. Jimin qui était littéralement un rayon de soleil et pouvait se lier d'amitié avec presque n'importe qui en quinze minutes. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous amis, mais les deux plus gros parleurs n'étaient pas exactement en bons termes. Taehyung était sûr à 80 % que Jin était conscient de la tension entre eux, mais préférait agir comme une mère de deux enfants qui, selon elle, avait besoin d'apprendre à régler les choses par eux-mêmes pour une fois.

« Comment va Jimin ? » Hoseok sortit, Taehyung haussa les épaules.

Son attention fut intriguée par le bruit d'un plateau qui touchait le sol avec une forte détonation et deux garçons qui rigolaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ses deux amis du cinéma se courber en riant alors qu'un garçon familier et grand se tenait debout entre eux, regardant, déprimé, un plateau vide sur le sol. Les joues du garçon semblaient également rougir et Taehyung le reconnut comme le garçon avec qui Yoongi était quand il l'avait croisé dans le bâtiment des sciences.

Il s'assit plus droit et mit sa main en l'air en l'agitant frénétiquement pour attirer leur attention.

« Yoongi hyung ! » Le garçon appelé se redressa et regarda vers l'endroit où Taehyung était assis. Ses deux compagnons remarquèrent également Taehyung et il sourit au trio. Maintenant, c'était apparemment au tour du garçon au plateau sur le plancher de rire et Yoongi lui tapa sur le dos pour ça. Yoongi frappait tous ses amis ? Jin le faisait déjà dans son groupe d'amis, donc Taehyung était sûr qu'il pourrait s'y habituer pour Yoongi. (Il était si loin.)

Namjoon lui donna un coup de coude et Yoongi passa du regard furieux au garçon à celui agité à Taehyung.

« Assieds-toi avec moi hyung ! » Cria-t-il, même s'ils étaient seulement à quelques mètres de distance. Espérons que l'ajout d'un peu plus de personnes à leur table animerait les choses.

Yoongi n'avait apparemment pas le choix en la matière, parce qu'il fut poussé vers la table de Taehyung par Namjoon. Au moins, il ne semblait pas vouloir ne pas y aller, il se plaignait assez fort en coréen, mais pas à propos de Taehyung, mais plutôt comment ses deux dongsaengs ne lui montraient pas le respect qu'il méritait. Taehyung se détourna du banc pour faire de la place pour les trois autres et Jin comme Hoseok le fixaient ouvertement.

« Hyung ? » Jin l'interrogea. Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de répondre, les trois arrivèrent et Yoongi s'était déjà assis à côté de Taehyung, mettant un bras autour de lui. Il s'appuya sur le plus jeune et fit un point d'honneur de ne pas regarder ses deux autres amis. Le garçon dont Taehyung ne connaissait toujours pas le nom et Namjoon rigolèrent en s'asseyant. Jin se déplaça pour que l'autre garçon puisse s'installer.

« Au moins, Taehyung me respecte, c'est mon seul vrai ami, vous êtes nuls. » Yoongi reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Taehyung et ferma les yeux, il y avait une rougeur sur le visage de Taehyung, mais il réussit aussi à rire. Quand personne ne dit autre chose, Yoongi ouvrit un œil pour voir Jin et Hoseok le regarder. Il remarqua que le regard de Hoseok vacilla vers Taehyung avant de regarder ailleurs. Intéressant.

« Désolé de mon impolitesse, je suis Min Yoongi, le tuteur de Taehyung », dit-il en s'asseyant. Taehyung se pencha presque vers lui pour garder le contact, mais fut capable de s'arrêter lui-même. Yoongi désigna ses deux amis, « C'est Namjoon et Jungkook, je suis désolé que vous ayez à les rencontrer. »

Jin gloussa et Taehyung fut heureux de connaître enfin le nom du troisième garçon. Taehyung présenta Jin et Hoseok aux autres garçons et ils commencèrent à manger. Jungkook se leva en disant qu'il était en train d'acheter son déjeuner quand Taehyung les avait appelés. Il était heureux que Yoongi et Namjoon puissent inclure tout le monde dans leurs conversations sur la musique, la plus récente crise existentielle de Namjoon, et à quel point les bougies étaient trop chères chez Bath and Body Works. Cela compensa définitivement à quel point tout était douloureusement maladroit avant leur arrivée.

« Je ne savais pas que tu donnais des cours particuliers à Taehyung, Yoongi. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais assez doué dans un sujet non lié à la musique pour pouvoir le faire », Namjoon se tourna vers Yoongi. « Je pensais que vous vous connaissiez du cinéma – », il fut coupé par le coude de Yoongi dans son estomac.

Taehyung soupira de soulagement et envoya à Yoongi un regard reconnaissant. Cependant, il était trop préoccupé par Namjoon le maudissant pour qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Putain, tu veux dire que je ne suis pas assez bon, d'abord Jungkook et maintenant toi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour faire connaissance avec des connards comme vous. » Et comme ça, ils étaient passés au sujet suivant. Jin demanda à Namjoon dans quoi il se spécialisait et Jungkook revient à la table avec deux boissons énergisantes, deux sandwiches au jambon et un sachet de chips en disant quelque chose au sujet du sodium et des protéines. Taehyung se demanda si c'était un régime alimentaire sain et Yoongi le traita de monstre de l'entraînement avant de lui offrir le reste de son propre sandwich. Taehyung décida que Jungkook était le gamin le plus mignon qu'il avait vu depuis un moment alors qu'il souriait avec un sourire denté de lapin.

Presque aucun d'entre eux ne finit de manger avec tout ce qu'ils parlèrent avant d'arriver en classe, sauf Jungkook qui dit environ six mots et passa le reste du temps à enfoncer du pain et du jambon dans la gorge. Taehyung fut le premier à partir et alors qu'il se levait pour partir, Yoongi tapa sa hanche comme un au revoir et il trébucha presque sur ses pieds. Quand il se retourna pour saluer les autres, son visage était rouge et ils se préparèrent à partir aussi. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à laisser des deux mondes entrer en collision plus souvent.

(Après son cours, il reçut un message de Namjoon :

 _yoongi veut savoir si c'est "le gars"_

 _je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais je suppose que tu le sais ?_

 _voici son num au fait_

Il ajouta rapidement le numéro à ses contacts et envoya un message à Yoongi pour dire que oui, Hoseok était son ex. Il reçut dix minutes plus tard un message de Yoongi lui disant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hoseok le regardait avec tant de jalousie s'il était celui qui avait rompu. Taehyung pensa que Yoongi devait voir des choses.)

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

On frappait à la porte. Jimin était trop occupé à mourir d'une fièvre pour répondre. Taehyung soupira et se leva après avoir joué à Pokémon sur sa 3DS, la chasse prenait de toute façon trop de temps. Il ne comprenait pas comment Jin pouvait avoir la patience pour ça.

Il passa devant la cuisine en faisant une note mentale pour ranger les produits qu'il avait acheté. Quand il arriva à la porte, il ne se donna pas la peine de vérifier qui c'était et l'ouvrit juste. Jung Hoseok se tenait de l'autre côté, les mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche et les yeux sur Taehyung.

« Oh Hoseok hyung, salut », Taehyung essaya de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise et sourit à son ex. Hoseok sourit en retour et baissa les yeux avant de parler, « Hey, on peut parler ? »

« Bien sûr, mais faisons-le ici, je ne veux pas déranger Jimin », dit-il en sortant et en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se sentit un peu inquiet, mais Hoseok était son ami, donc il ne serait pas logique s'il disait non. Ils se tenaient là pendant un certain temps, Taehyung avec son dos appuyé contre la porte et en face de lui était Hoseok évitant son regard. L'atmosphère était presque insupportable et Taehyung espérait silencieusement que quelqu'un puisse sortir de son dortoir pour que cela ne soit pas si calme.

« Écoute », commença Hoseok, il leva la main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Taehyung n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'autre garçon était venu lui dire : « Je suis vraiment désolé de la façon dont les choses se sont terminées, j'étais un connard. Qui rompt avec quelqu'un devant un autre de leurs amis communs ? » Taehyung avait vraiment essayé de supprimer ce souvenir. Jimin n'avait peut-être pas participé activement à leur conversation, mais il se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux deux quand Hoseok lui avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas que les choses fonctionnaient entre eux. En toute justice, il pensait que Jimin était déjà parti dans sa classe, mais quand même. La seule raison pour laquelle Jimin s'était approchée, c'était parce que Taehyung avait ri et dit qu'il ressentait la même chose, même s'il sentait sa gorge se serrer. C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient convenu de rester amis, Taehyung aurait certainement pu mieux gérer la situation.

Il avala et hocha la tête, espérant qu'Hoseok allait continuer.

« Le truc, c'est… » Hoseok rit maladroitement et le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable, « Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi, je sais que j'ai vraiment tout foiré et j'ai vraiment essayé de rester amis, mais, » il regarda ailleurs, « je ne pense pas que je le veuille. »

Taehyung ne pensait pas s'être senti aussi en colère depuis longtemps.

« Ouais, tu aurais dû le comprendre avant de me jeter », il pouvait voir la façon dont Hoseok se crispa à ses mots durs, « Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je veuille juste reprendre là où nous étions Hoseok. »

Il poussa l'autre garçon, en lui enfonçant intentionnellement son côté.

« Tae, ce n'est pas – attends – »

« Et ne t'avise pas de me suivre Jun Hoseok », cria-t-il en sortant du dortoir en trombe.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

La seule chose qui le gardait au chaud, c'était son téléphone vibrant dans la poche de son jean. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas besoin d'une veste quand il fumait pratiquement alors qu'il marchait les quelques pâtés de maisons de son dortoir jusqu'au cinéma. Il était sûr que c'était Hoseok et Jimin qui faisaient exploser son téléphone avec des messages et des appels, alors il l'arracha de sa poche et appuya si fort pour l'éteindre qu'il pouvait avoir fait une égratignure sur l'écran.

Il atteignit le cinéma et ouvrit la porte de l'entrée, prêt à réagir contre quiconque qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il se dirigea vers les comptoirs pour voir l'absence de file et Namjoon vérifiait son téléphone. Bien sûr, c'était jeudi. Yoongi n'était pas là.

Namjoon était son ami, mais en ce moment, Taehyung avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui connaissait déjà sa situation pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer à nouveau. Quelqu'un qu'il savait ne le jugera pas pour avoir agi ainsi. Quelqu'un dont la compagnie le calmera. Yoongi, il voulait parler à Yoongi.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il était en colère contre Hoseok, mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'être. Comment il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était revenu à lui, mais comment il voulait aussi être son ami. Hoseok était son ami depuis deux ans maintenant, il était génial et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Ce n'était même pas qu'il ne voulait pas séparer leur groupe d'amis, mais qu'il se souciait vraiment d'Hoseok.

« Taehyung-ah ! » Namjoon l'appela et Taehyung resta là un moment avant de se frayer un chemin.

Namjoon devait voir qu'il n'était pas dans son humeur amicale normale, car son sourire se transforma en une expression plus neutre quand Taehyung l'atteint. Taehyung essaye de paraître moins énervé, mais finit par croiser les bras en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté. Il y avait quelque chose qui disait de Taehyung que sa patience avec n'importe qui allait être très maigre aujourd'hui. Namjoon s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler après avoir attendu un moment une salutation de Taehyung qu'il ne reçut pas.

« Alors, euh, Yoongi a eu ce ticket pour – » Et Taehyung n'eut même pas le courage de faire semblant d'être poli et gémit. « Je suis désolé, je ne veux parler à personne en ce moment, je vais probablement finir par te crier dessus et tu ne mérites pas ça. Je vais utiliser une des machines ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Il s'éloigna et Namjoon dit, « Non, tu vois Yoongi – Hey Taehyung, reviens ! » Il était hors de sa portée auditive au moment où il atteignit le distributeur de tickets. Il regarda en arrière pour voir Namjoon le regarder, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter son comptoir parce qu'un client s'était approché de lui.

L'écran de la machine était légèrement collant et Taehyung dut poignarder l'affiche pour Eva trois fois avant de pouvoir la sélectionner. Quand il confirma son choix, il gémit bruyamment parce que les seuls billets disponibles étaient pour une représentation à onze heures du soir. Depuis quand Evangelion était si populaire aux États-Unis ? Il devrait simplement retourner chercher son ticket auprès de Namjoon, mais son entêtement l'en empêcha.

Il fit défiler les autres options et décida qu'il préférait voir une comédie romantique plutôt que le millionième épisode de Fast and Furious. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier le nom du film avant d'acheter un billet dans le coin tout en bas à gauche de la salle, aussi loin que possible des autres spectateurs. Il déchira presque le billet en deux en essayant de le sortir de la machine après qu'il l'ait imprimé.

Quand il arriva à l'employée qui inspectait le billet, l'un de ses sourcils se leva. Probablement en reconnaissant Taehyung comme le garçon qui passait tous les soirs pour regarder Evangelion, et était confus de voir qu'il choisissait une comédie romantique aujourd'hui. Elle lui montra la direction opposée du cinéma qui montrait Evangelion et il partit avec un faible merci.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

(Ce que Taehyung ne savait pas, c'était qu'en-dehors du cinéma, Yoongi était appuyé contre le mur comme il l'avait été la nuit où Taehyung lui avait parlé de Hoseok, attendant qu'il sorte après que Namjoon lui ait donné son ticket. Gratuitement. Parce que Yoongi, étudiant fauché qu'il était, avait payé pour ça.

C'était une idée de rendez-vous paresseux s'il était honnête avec lui-même, même s'il savait que le garçon passerait un bon moment à regarder le film. Paresseux, parce qu'il travaillait là pour l'amour de Dieu. C'était pourquoi il décida que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Non, c'était la tentative de Yoongi de faire en sorte que Taehyung se sente mieux, de devenir meilleur ami avec lui. Et peut-être aussi une excuse pour qu'il passe plus de temps avec l'autre garçon, le rougissement sur son visage était dû au froid promis, il s'avéra que le voir à l'université n'était pas suffisant pour Yoongi, surtout pas quand ils n'étaient pas seuls pendant ces rencontres. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il allait inviter Taehyung à un vrai rencard après le film.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça si Taehyung ne se montrait pas.

Il vérifia son téléphone pour l'heure, le film devrait commencer dans 15 minutes. Il envoya un rapide message à Namjoon pour lui demander s'il avait déjà vu Taehyung. Et s'il l'avait fait, s'il s'était aussi souvenu de dire à Taehyung d'aller voir Yoongi à l'extérieur.

Yoongi laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait en attendant.)

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Au milieu du film, Taehyung n'avait toujours pas attrapé le nom du garçon principal, mais il était à peu près sûr que la fille s'appelait Johanna. Elle était très jolie, avec des cheveux bruns de longueur moyenne et des yeux qui étaient toujours maquillés. Le garçon était beau aussi, bien trop étranger et blond pour ressembler à Hoseok. Mais aucun de ces deux faits ne pouvait faire ignorer à Taehyung à quel point leur histoire était similaire à sa vie, ce qui était vraiment pathétique. Ils avaient commencé comme amis, présentés l'un à l'autre par le meilleur ami de Johanna lors d'une fête à l'université et il y avait eu une série de scènes où ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'aimer. Le garçon demanda à Johanna de sortir de la manière la moins romantique, Hoseok avait demandé à Taehyung quand ils étaient tous les deux sur le sol en train de récurer de la viande hachée, après avoir été forcé de nettoyer la cuisine comme punition pour avoir renversé la nourriture que Jin avait mis deux heures à préparer.

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas trop bien passés pour eux, ils manquaient d'intimité et se traitaient simplement comme des amis, alors le garçon avait rompu. Johanna avait fait face à la rupture d'une manière beaucoup plus cool que Taehyung avait fait face à la sienne, elle s'était mise à se défoncer dans un club tous les soirs.

Elle se frottait contre un étranger après avoir bu deux cocktails verts acides lorsque Taehyung se mit à pleurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter non plus. Un groupe d'adolescentes, assises deux rangées non loin de lui, le regardèrent et l'une d'elles rigola.

Taehyung était l'un de ces vilains pleureurs. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il pleurait et ses yeux se plissaient tandis que les larmes coulaient. Il y avait aussi une forte possibilité qu'il ait de la morve qui coulait jusqu'en haut de ses lèvres. Et il était bruyant. Assez fort, même le couple légèrement plus âgé grimaça à chacun de ses sanglotements.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait à l'écran et il ne pouvait pas s'en préoccuper. Il savait qu'il mettait probablement mal à l'aise les autres, alors il leva la main pour étouffer ses cris. C'était certainement une bonne chose qu'il ait choisi de s'asseoir si loin des autres.

Il continua ainsi pour le reste du film, regardant de temps en temps l'écran en sanglotant dans la manche de son sweat à capuche maintenant très humide.

Johanna finit par se remettre avec le garçon (Christian ?), bien sûr. Il était amer d'être en 2015 et qu'Hollywood n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver une histoire réalise. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils finissent ensemble, selon son opinion impartiale. Les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage étaient chaudes et il ne renifla que de temps en temps quand les crédits commencèrent à défiler. Le reste des spectateurs partirent.

Quand il fut tout seul, Taehyung se blottit dans son siège et pleura dans l'accoudoir. Il se sentit pathétique. Il ne voulait même pas être avec Hoseok et il pleura pour lui. Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait plus de sons ou de larmes venant de lui tout ce qu'il montra pour prouver qu'il était réveillé, c'était le tremblement erratique de ses épaules.

Mais alors il sentit un poids chaud sur ses épaules et s'assit pour s'excuser auprès du personnel, mais quand il se tourna pour l'affronter, il rencontra le visage inquiet de Min Yoongi. Son souffle s'accumula dans sa gorge pendant un moment, Yoongi se pencha sur l'épaule de Taehyung et le regarda avec quelque chose de doux dans les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que son visage se froisse et que ses yeux fassent sortir quelques larmes qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait encore.

Yoongi s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui et serra l'autre garçon dans ses bras. Taehyung se saisit du devant de sa chemise et sanglota dans l'épaule de Yoongi. Il mit une main ferme sur la taille et une autre frotta son dos. Il déplaça légèrement son visage de sorte qu'il se trouve à la jonction entre l'épaule et la gorge de Yoongi en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer.

Cela prit un certain temps, mais Taehyung finit par se retirer. Il ne voulait pas que Yoongi le lâche, mais il savait qu'il devait une explication à l'autre garçon. Yoongi le coupa en parlant.

« Hey », dit-il avec un doux sourire sur son visage. Taehyung renifla en réponse et Yoongi leva la main pour essuyer une larme qui traînait sur le visage de Taehyung. Le jeune garçon baissa la tête et sentit les doigts minces de Yoongi se frayer un chemin à travers ses cheveux.

« Hoseok est venu me voir aujourd'hui », il n'arriva pas à en dire plus. Yoongi dut cacher la douleur sur son visage quand Taehyung leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Taehyung offrit à Yoongi un sourire larmoyant.

Yoongi prit la main droite de Taehyung dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble, « Ça va aller », le cœur de Taehyung battit la chamade.

« Merci, hyung. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Il rentra voir Jimin en lui disant qu'il avait crié sur Hoseok. Il embrassa son ami avant d'être repoussé, Jimin ne voulant pas qu'il tombe malade aussi. Ils finissaient quand même par se blottir sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment devant des rediffusions de Danny Fantôme sur Nickelodeon.

Quand il revit Hoseok deux jours plus tard, l'autre garçon s'excusa plus que nécessaire. Il lui dit qu'il comprenait s'il voulait de l'espace ou s'il ne voulait plus être ami. Taehyung le traita de fou avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il regretterait de ne plus être ami avec lui pour le reste de sa vie s'il le faisait.

Ils traînèrent tous les trois avec Jin pour la première fois depuis presque un mois cette nuit-là chez Jin. Ils jouèrent à Call of Duty, mangeant de la pizza et se plaignant de la fac. C'était sympa. C'était confortable et familier.

Taehyung n'était pas retourné au cinéma depuis la nuit où il avait pleuré. C'était malheureusement la dernière représentation d'Evangelion et il n'avait aucune autre raison d'y aller autrement que de voir Yoongi. Il pensa qu'il serait probablement plus une nuisance pour Yoongi qu'autre chose, donc il n'y alla pas le lendemain soir non plus.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Il vit Yoongi à l'université à quelques reprises en passant. Il ne pouvait jamais trouver en lui d'envoyer plus qu'un signe rapide dans la direction de l'autre garçon. Embarrassé que Yoongi l'ait vu comme ça en partie, mais surtout nerveux d'avoir à affronter les sentiments qu'il ressentait quand il était autour de lui.

Jimin pensa qu'il était déraisonnable. Il avait depuis longtemps parlé à son meilleur ami de la vraie nature de ses disparitions nocturnes et de la façon dont il avait rencontré Yoongi. (Jimin répondit par un « C'est pourquoi ses amis ne pensaient pas qu'il pouvait être ton tuteur, je savais qu'il n'était pas bon en maths ! »). Jimin insistait sur le fait que Yoongi devait au moins se soucier de lui plus qu'un ami normal ne le ferait dans une certaine mesure. Il avait écouté tous les problèmes de Taehyung même quand il pleurait, prétendant être son tuteur pour donner son histoire et son alibi, et surtout, lui gardant des tickets pour Evangelion tous les soirs.

Mais Yoongi n'essaya pas non plus d'approcher Taehyung à l'université. Il hochait la tête pour montrer qu'il le reconnaissait. Namjoon et Jin s'étaient vraiment bien entendus et s'asseyaient avec eux pendant le déjeuner de temps en temps lorsque son emploi du temps ne correspondait pas à celui de Yoongi ou de Jungkook. Ce dernier s'était même joint à eux une fois et leur avait offert certains des biscuits qu'il avait gagnés dans sa conférence sur la chimie organique (comment, Taehyung n'était pas tout à fait sûr, mais qui était-il pour remettre en question la nourriture gratuite ?). Mais jamais Yoongi.

Le garçon était étrangement distant avec Taehyung et il se disait qu'il avait d'autres choses faisaient qu'il se souciait plus de Taehyung.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

(Quand Yoongi vit Taehyung à l'université la première fois, il avait l'intention de marcher vers le garçon et d'entamer une conversation. Bien sûr, le garçon était probablement encore amoureux de son ex de la façon dont il avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Yoongi l'autre soir (il devait se rappeler de remercier Namjoon de lui avoir dit où Taehyung avait fini par aller), mais Yoongi pourrait toujours être son ami. Peut-être même travailler sa façon de lui demander un rendez-vous après un certain temps, quand il sera prêt. Mais après le signe rapide de Taehyung, il vit Hoseok marcher jusqu'à lui et dans la seconde qu'il fallut à Taehyung pour répondre au garçon, Yoongi conclut qu'ils avaient probablement recommencé à sortir avec lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir amer et de se détourner alors que Taehyung le regardait à nouveau.

Et chaque fois qu'il vit Taehyung après cela, il se sentit un peu rejeté et n'arrivait pas à trouver en lui le moyen de l'approcher. Il avait besoin d'espace et de temps pour se surmonter ses sentiments pour Taehyung avant de lui reparler.)

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Étonnant, ce n'était pas le harcèlement de Jimin qui fit que Taehyung essaya enfin de revoir Yoongi. Il était allongé dans son lit à parcourir ses messages pour voir ce qu'il allait effacer pour faire de la place dans son téléphone quand il vit la dernière chose que Yoongi lui avait envoyé :

 _Attaque des Titans Fullmetal Alchemist_

Il avait été scandalisé et s'était précipité au cinéma avec l'intention de crier à l'oreille de Yoongi jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon avoue n'avoir vu aucun anime. Ce qui n'allait pas arranger les choses parce que Yoongi faisait quoi de sa vie ? Il s'était promis à ce moment-là qu'il allait s'assurer que Yoongi aurait un jour le privilège d'expérimenter Fullmetal Alchemist.

Il sourit à son téléphone avant de soupirer lourdement et de décider qu'il devait reparler à Yoongi. Peut-être même lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Même si cette pensée lui donna presque envie de vomir, Taehyung se leva et mit sa veste avant de partir. Mais pas avant de vérifier l'heure ; c'était jeudi (ce qui signifiait qu'une semaine entière était déjà passée, Taehyung devenant encore plus nerveux) et le quart de travail de Yoongi se terminait à quatre heures. Son téléphone fit briller les chiffre 14:28 sur son visage avant qu'il ne l'empoche.

La promenade jusqu'au cinéma sembla beaucoup plus courte qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Les jambes de Taehyung tremblaient légèrement du froid et de stress avant de pousser la porte du cinéma. Il prit une grande respiration avant d'oser regarder le comptoir que Yoongi tenait habituellement. Au lieu d'être blond, il rencontra des cheveux vert menthe, Yoongi se penchant sur le comptoir en ayant l'air aussi ennuyé que jamais. Le faible éclairage du cinéma le fit paraître plus tard qu'il ne l'était réellement et Taehyung avait l'impression que c'était le seul moment qu'il lui restait pour aller faire une sieste dans son lit chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers Yoongi, un sourire nerveux en place et les mains agrippées aux manches de sa capuche. Yoongi le remarque et fit un sourire du coin des lèvres, cela fit que Taehyung se détendit un peu et son sourire fut presque confortable quand il atteignit l'autre garçon.

« Hey », commença Yoongi, « Tu sais qu'Eva est fini, n'est-ce pas ? » Taehyung hocha la tête.

« D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux voir à la place ? » Et il y avait quelque chose de très impersonnel dans le choix des mots de Yoongi. Comme s'il voulait que Taehyung choisisse simplement son film, le paie et parte. Il prit un moment pour faire semblant de regarder ses choix sur l'écran ci-dessus.

« Sors avec moi », dit-il. Il grimaça à sa rapidité. « Si tu le veux ? » Il se rattrapa rapidement.

« Quoi », Yoongi avait l'air vraiment choqué, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée des sentiments de Taehyung pour lui.

« Je veux t'emmener à un rendez-vous », son estomac se retourna et son cerveau soupira à quel point tout cela était cliché.

« Mais … je, quoi ? » Yoongi était si mignon quand il était énervé, se rendit compte Taehyung. Ses joues étaient saupoudrées de rose et il ne cessait de sucer sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche. « Je pensais que tu aimais toujours Hoseok. »

Et maintenant, ce fut au tour de Taehyung d'être confus : « Huh, pourquoi pensais-tu ça ? » Taehyung n'avait-il pas été douloureusement évident ? Il y réfléchit et se rendit compte que son comportement aurait pu être qualifié de platonique, peut-être assez sensible, mais encore platonique.

« Eh bien, tu pleurais à cause de lui au cinéma l'autre soir quand je t'ai trouvé. » Yoongi avait raison. La bouche de Taehyung était un peu ouverte avant qu'il ne la ferme brusquement et rougisse profondément. Il entendit Yoongi rire et était sur le point de faire la moue quand il sentit des lèvres chaudes contre ses propres lèvres froides. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il fredonna dans le baiser, c'était juste une légère pression des lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que Yoongi suce légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et Taehyung haleta, brisant le baiser.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit combien Yoongi avait dû se pencher sur le comptoir pour l'embrasser.

« Attends, tu m'aimes aussi ? »

Yoongi se recula dans une position plus confortable et rit, « Espèce d'enculé. »

Taehyung rougit parce que, pourquoi Yoongi l'embrasserait s'il ne l'aimait pas. Il se sentit aussi très étourdi et tellement heureux d'avoir décidé de passer.

« Alors, puis-je te faire sortir alors ? Nous pouvons aller voir un film ici après que ton travail soit terminé. » Taehyung ne s'attendit pas à ce que Yoongi gémisse dans ce qui semblait être du désespoir à la question.

« Dieu non, tu ne sais pas à quel point cela a mal tourné la dernière fois. »

Taehyung cligna des yeux, « La dernière fois ? »

« La semaine dernière, quand tu n'as pas regardé Eva, je t'avais acheté un ticket, avec mon propre argent, pour qu'on puisse le regarder ensemble. » Yoongi bégaya et devient une nuance de rouge vif, et le cœur de Taehyung rata un battement. « J'allais te demander de sortir correctement après, mais tout s'est mal passé, alors s'il te plaît, pas ici. En plus, je te vois ici tout le temps, faisons quelque chose de différent. »

Taehyung acquiesça rapidement, il emmènerait Yoongi partout où il voudrait aller. Cependant, le garçon évita son regard et parla à vive allure de la façon dont il s'inquiétait du fait que Taehyung et Hoseok s'étaient remis ensemble et qu'il avait raté sa chance, le rougissement toujours en évidence. Il fut brusquement interrompu quand Taehyung pressa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Taehyung s'émerveilla de la douceur de la peau de ce magnifique garçon. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Yoongi ait un rendez-vous avec lui.

« Alors, hyung, où veux-tu aller ? »

« Tu devras attendre que mon service soit fini. »

Taehyung fit la moue. Il avait gaspillé tant de temps (et d'argent, Yoongi avait-il un rabais pour les employés ? Il l'espérait bien, pour que l'argent qu'il avait dépensé pour les tickets d'Eva soit légèrement inférieur à ce que pensait Taehyung) et il ne voulait honnêtement pas attendre pour tenir la main de Yoongi, être ringard et lui dire qu'il était mignon.

Il y avait un regard affectueux dans les yeux de Yoongi quand il se pencha pour pousser l'épaule de Taehyung, lui disant qu'il pouvait aller s'asseoir dans la salle de repos s'il le voulait.

Taehyung secoua la tête négativement et dit qu'il préférait rester ici pour pouvoir au moins voir Yoongi.

Yoongi rougit encore plus fort qu'avant.


End file.
